A Little Surprise
by passionatewriter97
Summary: Captain Swan! Emma goes to New York to pack up her apartment, but things go differently than expected...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place after season 3! WARNING: contains smut, a jealous Hook, and a royally pissed off Emma! (No pun intended ;)) **

**A Little Surprise**

**Chapter 1: Old Reunions **

Emma groaned as she sat stuck in traffic. She had been in the same spot for the last ten minutes.

_I hate New York traffic._

After Emma had bought a new apartment in Storybrooke, she decided she needed to make a quick trip to New York to pack up her old apartment. She didn't trust New York movers to do it for her after what happened to her upstairs neighbor. The company was fake and the movers stole all of their possessions.

Emma was on this trip by herself which made the road trip there even more excruciating. Henry wanted to take advantage of her absence and spend some quality time with Regina, while Killian claimed he had some business to take care of with his crew.

Traffic finally began to move again and she sat parked in her car outside the building. Emma was particularly dreading this, because she had to talk to her landlord, Jackson.

Jackson was a few years younger than her, and he was incredibly attractive. When she and Henry first moved in, Emma went on a few dates with him, each one of them ending in hot, meaningless sex. But, that's exactly what it was to her, meaningless sex.

Once Walsh came into her life, she broke things off with Jackson. And he made her life a living hell. He was constantly finding reasons to show up at her apartment, begging her to take him back, trying to seduce her, he even tried to get close to Henry! He never let up, and Emma was afraid of what he was going to say to her that night.

She planned on going to Jackson's place around five thirty.

It was still midafternoon, so Emma decided to go out and get some packing supplies: boxes, tape, sharpies, etc.

When she got back from supplies shopping it was around three.

Emma let herself into her apartment for the first time since she left with Hook and Henry.

The place was filthy, dust covered everything, unwashed dishes were growing mold, and the trash gave off a foul odor that filled the apartment.

Emma set to work right away, starting with the kitchen. She threw out spoiled food, cleaned the dishes, and just as she opened the door to take the trash out, she ran right into Jackson.

"Jackson! What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"I saw your car outside and I came to see you." His eyes were wide and hopeful.

"Oh, well I was coming to see you later today. You se-"

Emma was interrupted midsentence when Jackson moved to press her against the wall, pressing every part of his body into hers.

"I knew it. I knew you wanted me." He looked like a predator moving in for the kill, and it pissed her off.

She put her hands on his chest and shoved him hard. He stumbled back few feet, and when he made another move towards her, she held up her hand to stop him.

"Look here. I am not here because I want you. I am here because I'm moving out. My lease is almost up and I was just letting you know." She practically seethed with anger.

Jackson took on a devious expression.

"Really? You wanna move out? Tell you what. Have dinner with me tonight, and I'll let you leave."

"You'll _let_ me leave_?"_ Emma spat.

"Yes. Oh, you can move out anytime. But, what if someone were to submit a claim saying you caused untold damage to your apartment that will cost you thousands of dollars?"

"You son of a bitch."

"Have dinner with me, and I guarantee it won't happen."

"_Fine."_

"Great. Eight o'clock. My place. And wear something nice." With that, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Surprise Visitor **

Emma seethed in anger for the rest of the day. She violently packed and cleaned most of her apartment. By the time seven fifteen came along, she had to start getting ready.

_Wear something nice_ he said.

"Fucking jackass, I'll bet his mother originally named him Jackass but he changed it to Jackson so he could surprise people with his jackassness. What did I ever see in him? Oh, right, he was a walking sex toy. I hope my magic has a mind of its own and zaps him right in the manhood," she murmured to herself.

After surveying her closet, Emma settled on a blue dress that was a different colored version of the pink dress she had. That she now could never wear again because the idiot she was tracking flipped a table and spilled wine all over it.

_What is wrong with men?_

Emma didn't bother with fixing her hair and makeup. She wanted to look nice but not _too _nice.

At seven fifty five, she sighed and slowly made her way down to Jackson's apartment.

Jackson opened the door with a smug look on his face that quickly morphed into hunger as he took her in. He was wearing a black button down shirt with black slacks and black shoes. His brown hair was combed neatly to the side.

"Emma, please come in and have a seat." His tone was lustful and she knew he was looking at her ass as she walked past him.

_Wow, this is pathetic._

His place smelled of feet and sweat mixed with the takeout he ordered for the two of them, which was placed neatly on his coffee table next to a single lit candle. Not only that, but the music he had playing sounded like it was from a porno.

Emma sat down gingerly on the couch in front of the meal she assumed was hers. Jackson sat closely next to her. _Too close. _Every move she made to put distance between them, he retaliated and moved closer.

As they ate in silence he kept putting his hand on her knee, and she kept slapping it away. Until finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

Emma let out a huge fake yawn and said, "Jeez it's late and I'm tired, I think I'm going to go home. Alone. Goodnight!"

Emma made a hasty retreat to the door.

"Well, wait. At lease let me walk you upstairs." He said with a sly grin.

"No, no, no. I'm okay. Really. No."

"I insist."

"Fine." She grumbled.

Emma purposely took the stair so he wouldn't be able to tackle her in the elevator.

Once they reached her apartment, she said, "Well thanks for dinner, have a nice life!"

As she opened the door to go inside, Jackson spun her around and crashed his mouth into hers. Emma stood in shock for few seconds before coming to her senses and pushing hard against his chest. He stumbled back and caught himself on the doorway. But, then he lunged for her again, wrapping his arms around her completely so her arms were constricted. One second he was there, and the next he wasn't.

It all happened so quickly that Emma didn't realize what had happened until she saw Killian pinning Jackson to the wall and threatening to gut him like a fish.

"No! Killian stop!" Emma shouted.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FORCING YOURSELF ON A LADY, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Killian screamed at Jackson.

"Killian," Emma gently laid her hand on Killian's shoulder, "Let him go, it's not worth it."

After a few more seconds of glaring at him, Killian let him go and Jackson sprinted out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mine**

Killian turned to her. "Are you alright, Love? Did he hurt you?" His voice was gentle and loving, but there was still a dangerous edge to facial expression.

"Yes, I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." She said with equal gentleness.

"Why was he kissing you? Why were you with him? And why the bloody hell are you dressed like _that?"_ The dangerous edge had reached his tone.

"He's my landlord, he runs the building. He said if I didn't have dinner with him he would make sure I spent thousands of dollars on false claims about the apartment."

"So you wore _that?_ Bloody hell, Swan even I would have thrown myself at you!"

"I tried to look neutral. Nice but not too sexy."

"Well, Love you didn't succeed." He said sarcastically. He was fuming.

He stalked past her and into the kitchen, looking for her supply of rum. Emma sighed and reached into one of the boxes pulling out the rum and a glass. He snatched it from her and poured himself half a glass.

"Why are you here, anyway? I thought you had some business to take care of with your crew?" She asked cautiously.

"I lied. I wanted to surprise you. Henry gave me his key. I took a bus in." He mumbled into his glass.

Emma smiled to herself and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his back and she felt him relax a bit.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But, I'm _so _happy that you are here. We haven't had much time alone, so let's not waste it. Trust me, I didn't intend for that dinner to happen the way it did. It was supposed to be just dinner. I guess he can't just let go of the past." Emma regretted her last sentence as soon as she said it.

"What do you mean he can't let go of the past." Killian turned around to face her, his face taking on a form of jealous rage.

_Shit._

"Um, okay. Well, when I first moved in here, maybe I had sex with him." Emma winced as she braced herself for his reaction.

"How many times?" he demanded.

"Five. But it meant nothing it was just sex! I have never had fee-"

She was cut off by Killian's mouth as he crashed his lips into hers, kissing her with a raw hungry passion. Her head was spinning from the intensity of his kiss. All she felt was his lips moving greedily against hers, his hand cradling her head to keep her in place, and his hook on the small of her back keeping her body lightly pressed to his. But Emma didn't want lightly. She needed to feel more of him, feel his body hard against hers. And he must have felt the same way because the next thing she knew, he had backed her into the refrigerator and pressed every inch of his body against hers.

Emma gasped and Killian took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue expertly darted around her mouth, exploring her, tasting her. His hand moved to her ass and he thrusted her hips against his so she could feel his hardness through his pants.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Emma? Do you feel how much I want you? I don't want any other man touching you like this, you're mine. Agreed?"

_Holy shit I am so turned on right now._

"Agreed. I'm yours." Her voice was seductive and she grazed her bottom lip with her teeth, never breaking eye contact.

Killian let out a growl and turned his attention to her neck. Licking, kissing, and nipping at her skin, making a mental note of the spots that made her gasp and moan.

Killian used his hook to hitch Emma's leg around his waist and he began grinding against her, giving her the friction she so desperately craved, as his hand massaged her breast through her dress.

_More._ She wanted more. Her moans and gasps echoed through the apartment as she savored the delicious friction against her core, but she needed him. She needed to feel his skin against hers. She wanted his mouth on her, she wanted his fingers in her, she wanted to feel his hard length press slowly into her opening.

Suddenly, their clothes felt like a solid brick between them. Emma pushed Killian away and gave him a seductive smile as she kicked off her heels and unzipped her dress, letting it pool at her feet.

Killian's eyes roamed her body as she stepped toward him and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. Once they reached the desired destination, Emma approached him and shed all of his top layers, once again keeping eye contact. She raked her nails down his chest, drawing blood. Killian let out a small moan and pushed Emma back onto the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Killian to her by his hips and began a trail of kisses all over his abdomen before she swirled her tongue around his navel.

Killian buried his fingers in her hair while his hook ran trails up and down her back. Emma moved lower and began kissing his length through his pants. A growl erupted from Killian and it was like a dam broke inside of him. Emma suddenly found herself on her back with Killian on top of her. His hand unclasped her bra with skill and he slid it off her shoulders, throwing it off the bed. He moaned as he took in the sight of what he had just bared, then he took one of her nipples in his mouth and swirled it around with his tongue. Emma let out a strangled moan.

"Killian, please. I need you."

Killian trailed light kisses up to her mouth where he took her lips softly and sweetly.

"As you wish."

He momentarily sat up to take off his pants. Killian pressed himself back into her and ran his member along her inner thigh, intensifying the heat that was pooling between her legs. He dragged his fingers lazily down her body until he reached her panties. He hooked his fingers in the band and dragged them down slowly until they were completely off. He sat up and drank in the sight of her completely naked before him.

"Beautiful." He murmured.

His mouth was suddenly _there._ He licked in between her folds and lightly circled it over her clit, adding more and more pressure after each circle. Her entire body was on fire. She writhed beneath him as he added pressure to her clit. He did wicked things with his tongue that had her screaming his name. Just as she was about to fall over the edge into oblivion, he stopped.

Emma looked at him dazed and confused as he settled himself between her legs.

"I need to feel you, Emma." He gasped.

He plunged into her and they both moaned. They lay still for a few moments reveling in each other before Emma bucked her hips into his, signaling him to move. He buried his face into her neck as he pulled out of her completely and thrust back.

Emma came immediately, screaming his name as she rode out her waves of pleasure. After she came down from her high, she felt that delicious pressure start to build again. Killian pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He gazed into her eyes and she felt so…so… _loved. _

He had come to New York for _her, _he had beaten the crap out of Jackson because he wanted her to be only _his,_ he gave up his ship, his home, for _her._

Emma felt herself teeter on the edge of oblivion and Killian reached down between them and furiously rubbed her clit with his thumb. Emma came hard again, and he followed closely behind as he moaned her name.

He collapsed on top of her and rested his head on her chest. The sound of their heavy breathing echoed in her room. Killian pulled out of her slowly and lay down next to her.

"That was…" he started.

"Wow."

"Emma? Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me this isn't a 'onetime thing.'"

"I promise."


End file.
